


A Healing Hand

by Sweet_June_Rain



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Topic, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_June_Rain/pseuds/Sweet_June_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie finds herself in a battle that not even Ranger can save her from. Who will be Stephanie's savior in this dire time of need. The answer comes in the form of a person Stephanie least expects. (OCCs, OCs, and AU, and as always; It's a BABE!) WARNING: This might be a tearjerker! ;x;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Healing Hand

New story time! Well, this idea hit me like a ton of bricks, and it wouldn't shy away! now I gotta warn you, some characters in here are extremely OOC! I think you'll like it though, gotta warn you, this may cause a few tears to be shed. WARNING YOU ALL IN ADVANCED! So tell me how you like it so far, this one shouldn't take too long to write, fairly simple plot, I hope :3

JE characters are not mine, shoot, I know, I know! D: I KNOW!

* * *

 

_A Healing Hand_

Stephanie sat on the cold hard hospital examination table, staring out into space. Her one good hand, the one not in a cast, gripped the thin blue hospital gown she wore tightly. Her doctor was talking softly to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder, as she rattled off about the things that needed to be done. Stephanie could hear her soft voice, it was calm and reassuring, but she couldn't comprehend what she was saying. All her mind could wrap around was the one little phrase her doctor told her.

"The CT scan reveal several tumors on some of your bones, Ms. Plum, they could be cancerous."

Stephanie could hardly believe it, she didn't know rather to laugh, or to cry. She was Stephanie Plum, many of her friends and family had told her many times that she was a walking good luck charm, no harm ever fell to her, no matter if it was a gunshot wound, or a group of gang bangers after, she came out of all her situations with maybe a scratch. Out of all the things in the world to stop her in her tracks why did it have to be this, why did it have to be cancer?

"Now, Ms. Plum, we're going to schedule you for a biopsy. We'll go to several different areas, the lower spine, and the upper femurs are places of importance, since the tumors seem to be much deeper than in any other areas." Her doctor said kindly, looking through Stephanie's medical file, "Is there anyone I should call, Ms. Plum, someone to get you home?"

"No, I'll be fine," Stephanie said softly, letting go of the gown she wore, "I can get home fine, just, give me the time you want to do this biopsy."

"We want to do it soon, no later by the end of this week, we can get a true diagnoses of these tumors, they could be benign, for all we know." The doctor said, though she didn't put much hope in her voice, "For this procedure, you'll need someone to go with you, we'll be putting you to sleep for a bit."

"Okay," Stephanie said softly, watching the doctor write something down in her folder, "Can I go now, I need to go back to work."

Stephanie's doctor nodded her head and she said in a soft voice, "Take it easy, there's always help, if you need support, here's some numbers to places that always have an open ear."

Stephanie thanked her doctor, accepting the brochures she gave her. when her doctor left, she let a few tears fall and a tiny sob escape her mouth, that's all she would let escape, she would have to be strong, maybe they weren't cancerous, maybe they were blips in the CT machine.

Stephanie snorted at that thought, as she got dressed, she had a feeling that they weren't going to be happy cancer free tumors. She would have to wait until Friday to get the news.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Hey White girl," Lula said watching Stephanie walk over to her in the waiting area of the hospital, "Everything alright with your scan?"

Stephanie gave Lula a smiled, though, Lula noted, that it never reached her eyes, "Oh, I'm fine Lula, just a broken bone, it should be healed soon, thanks for taking me to the hospital, by the way."

"It ain't no problem, white girl, just helping a friend out," Lula said as they walked out the hospital, "No how about we go and get some lunch, I'm fucking starving!"

"I am too," Stephanie said, letting out a big yawn, "And sleepy, I think after lunch, I'll go home and sleep."

"Lunch is on me, white girl," Lula said as they walked over to Lula's firebird, "You know, cause I'm such a nice friend."

"Thanks, Lula," Stephanie said with a tired smile, climbing in the car, "I have a hankering for a burger."

"Mcdonald's it is," Lula said, peeling out the hospital parking lot, "Then I'll take you home."

Lula turned to Stephanie, not getting an answer, but found her fast asleep. Lula shook her head and sighed. She was worried for Stephanie, for the last few weeks, Lula noticed that Stephanie would come down to the bails bond office tired, not like, just woke up and trying to shake the sleep off tired, but she was dead tired, like she hadn't had an ounce of sleep at night. Lula knew damn well that Stephanie had gotten plenty of sleep at night. There had been times in which Stephanie would be so tired that Lula would drive her home, or she'd call one of the men from Rangeman to drive Stephanie home. Usually by the time her head hit the head rest of the seat, she was fast asleep.

Not only was Stephanie tired, she was losing weight too. At first Lula and Stephanie had joked about her weight lost, it was almost summer, she would look good in a bikini now. Lula had become concerned, when Stephanie started losing more weight. Lula knew that something was wrong with Stephanie, but Stephanie kept telling her that it was nothing, and not to worry about it, but Lula wasn't one to leave her friends suffering. She made sure that either she or one of men from Rangeman was always with Stephanie, when she went after skips.

It got worse when Stephanie began to complain about the pains in her joints, and bones. She had told Lula, in passing, that it was a deep ache, one that was always constant, and no amount of pain killers could help her. along with the aches, came the bone fractures and several broken bones. It had been the last straw for Lula, she had taken Stephanie to the hospital to get a CT scan. Stephanie had assured her that it was just a few broken bones, nothing to worry about. Lula was extremely worried, nobody should break their arm, just from tripping on the curb and landing in soft grass.

Lula shook her head, made her way to the drive thru. She ordered food for Stephanie and her and then drove to Stephanie's apartment. she wouldn't leave Stephanie alone for the time being, just in case something happened to her friend.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel let out a yawn, leaning against a wall of ancient stones. He turned his head to the set of doors made of oak and made a face at the person situated on the other side of the doors, "I swear, Gina, you get fuglier and fuglier with each passing second."

"Shut up, you twat," the person named 'Gina,' said rounding on Diesel, who suck his tongue out at them and turned back to stare at the blank expanse of stone wall, "I don't know why you're here, you are an annoying louse, who needs to be squashed."

Diesel placed a hand over his heart, feigning horror, "Gina, why are you so cruel to me?! just because you're fugly, doesn't mean you have to take your aggression out on me."

"Why you-!" Gina started, but the doors they were by opened and a woman walked out from a dark room, only lit by candles. Diesel turned to the woman and said with a smile, "Hey Baby, how you feeling?"

"I am fine, Thaddeus," The woman said with a kind smile, patting Diesel's cheek with pure affectionate, "Though, I wish you would stop calling my friend, Fugly, or whatever it is you call her."

Diesel smiled wrapping an arm around frail looking shoulders, "Baby, you know I'm just messing around with Gina, she's a cool cat, right Gina?"

The woman was not fooled, "You need to be nicer, Thaddeus, least you find yourself on the couch tonight," before she slid out of Diesel's grip and over to Gina, "Jeanne, all this meditation has left me weak with hunger, let us go find something to eat."

Diesel blinked, watching the two women walk off, "Baby! I am nicer to Jeanne, or at least I try to be, baby! I can make you something sweet, like those chocolate puffs you like! Baby?!"

Jeanne Ellen Borrows turned to the woman beside her and said, "I still can't believe you're dating that jerk, Diesel's such a dick, you should have gone out with someone else."

"Thaddeus has his moments, but his heart is in the right place," The woman said, tapping her chin with a frail looking hand, amber eyes closed with concentration, "I've yet to see him do much wrong, apart from the cruel teasing to you."

"Well, you should have done better, instead of this jerk, you should have attracted someone much more handsome, richer and nicer." Jeanne said as they entered a kitchen, "Now, what's calling your name, my dear, we have leftover pasta, some ham, uh…roast beef."

"Give me all of it," The woman said, grabbing a bottle of wine from the wine cooler, "I am starving, that last case had me in the meditation room for 3 days."

"We all know," Jeanne said, giving the woman a plate piled high with food, "You need to be careful, you could die on us, if you're not."

"Hardly," The woman snorted, looking over to Jeanne, " I have been doing this for a long time, way before you were born, I can handle myself."

"I just worry about you, you know," Jeanne said, sitting down beside the woman and hugging her, "You're so frail, it's like a gust of wind could knock you down."

"Please, looks can be deceiving," The woman said with a wink, before she dug into her meal, "Now, let us enjoy the peace and solitude we have now, I have a feeling I will be having another client soon."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Tank smiled as the ringtone he put for Lula went off. It didn't matter if he could have the shittiest day in the office, Lula's voice always made him feel better. Right now, he could use some Lula loving. With Ranger off in Boston helping out there for a while, Tank was stuck with all the important work here in Rangeman Trenton.

Tank picked his phone up and answered with a, "Hey Lula honey bear."

"Hi Tankie Wankie, I was just calling to see how you were doing," Lula said to the man, "I hope you're not working too hard."

"I'm almost done," Tank said with a small smile, looking at the picture of Lula on his desk, "I'll be home soon."

"Tank, I'm worried about Stephanie, you've seen the changes, haven't you?" Lula asked Tank, causing the man to lean back in his office chair with a sigh.

Lula had been adamant that something was wrong with Stephanie. Tank could see something was wrong too. Stephanie had been losing weight , she was tired all the time, and she was always in a cast. Lula hadn't wanted her out chasing skips, so Tank begged Stephanie, yes, a man built like a tank, begged for Stephanie to come back and work at Rangeman. she was now working at Rangeman part-time and bounty hunting low, easy bails.

It was a start, now all Tank needed to do was to get her at Rangeman full time. Ranger would kick his ass if something serious happened to Stephanie, in his watch.

"I'm worried too, but unless Stephanie tells us something, there's nothing we can do, and you know how Stephanie is like, she keeps it bottled in, thanks to all those lessons the 'burg taught her." Tank let out a frustrated noise, earning one back from Lula.

"Those damn robots," Lula huffed, before she said, "I'm over at Steph's I'm staying here for a bit, just to make sure she's alright, I don't want her alone."

"Good idea, Lula honey bear," Tank said smiling, "I'll be over there too, once I'm done with work, I'll bring take out, how about Chinese?"

"That sounds wonderful," Lula said with a smile, "I gotta go, I'm going to clean up Stephanie's place, Rex's cage could use some new bedding."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, honey bear," Tank said earning a, "I'll see you soon, Tankie Wankie."

Tank hung the phone up and sighed, hopefully, Stephanie would tell us what's going on. Hopefully, Ranger would be home from Boston too.

Hopfully….

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Lula let a sound, throwing the dirty bedding that was once in Rex's cage in the trash. She turned to the hamster and watched with amusement as he dug happily in the soft pine bedding, an olive in his mouth and his rump in the air. Lula smiled and said, "Now that you're all fixed up, I'm going finish the rest of the apartment.

Lula started with the kitchen, washing what little dishes Stephanie had, and cleaning out her cabinets and refrigerator. She made a mental note to make a list of groceries for Tank to get for Stephanie. no matter how much Stephanie would whine and complain about 'charity', Lula was going to make sure that Stephanie was looked after, something in her gut told her to look after her.

After the kitchen was sparkling clean, Lula went into the living room/dining room area and straightened it up. She closed the door to Stephanie's bedroom so she could run the vacuum, but she highly doubted that Stephanie would wake up from the noise the vacuum made, lately Stephanie would fall into a deep sleep and nothing could wake her up.

Lula made a sound, as she knocked over Stephanie's purse off its perch on the coffee table. Lula turned off the vacuum and picked up all the contents that fell out of Stephanie's purse. Lula paused, picking up a group of brochures from the floor. She got up slowly, leafing through the papers, her heart dropping with each turn.

"Oh no," Lula said, sitting down on the couch and looking down at the brochures, "Oh no, oh no!"

Lula felt tears blur her vision, but she could see the words as clear as day: " **You don't have to face cancer alone; we're here to help!"**

TBC…..

* * *

 

How about, you guys leave me a review and tell me what you think of it so far, ja? Thank you! :D


	2. The Results Are In!

Disclaimer is in chapter one, okay, thanks bye!

WARNING:this chapter is emotional! ;o;

*If you must know, the user name I have, is the same one on Fanfiction, though lately it's been acting a bit iffy, so I'm moving all the good stuff here! On with the show!*

* * *

 

 

Chapter 2

The Results Are In!

Stephanie let out a pained groan, sitting up in her bed. how long was she asleep? Stephanie turned her head to the clock on her side table and frowned. It was nearly nine at night. She left the hospital at one, Lula force fed her food at around one thirty….she was fast asleep for eight hours. It didn't feel like she had slept for eight hours, her body still ached and demanded hat she go back to sleep. Her stomach, however, demanded food, and the stomach always went ahead of sleep.

Stephanie slid out of bed, wincing at the way her joints and bones ached, the pain extreme. She walked over to her bathroom, grabbed the big bottle of aspirin and took four of them. she knew they wouldn't work, but it was always nice to believe that they might have an effect on her. Stephanie washed the sleep off her face and then walked gingerly over to her bedroom door, which was closed. She could hear voices on the other side of the door, and it had her wary. She could hear Lula and Tank, why were they at her apartment? Lula should have left ages ago.

Stephanie sighed and opened her bedroom door. She found Tank and Lula sitting on her couch, eating Chinese food. The smell of the food had her stomach rumbling. Lula looked up from her food and said, with a smile, "Steph, I hope you're hungry, Tank bought a lot of food."

"I'm sure am," Stephanie said with a smile, going over to the two and sitting down next to Lula, Who handed her a plate full of noodles, meat and vegatables. She ate in silence, listening to Tank talk about what was going on at Rangeman.

"Lester came in hung over the other day," Tank said to Stephanie and Lula, putting his empty plate down, "Had an all nighter with some women, I took him to the mats and then put him on the cameras for the rest of the week, he swears he won't ever come in drunk again, but, we all know Lester."

"Oh yeah," Stephanie said to a giggling Lula, "He'll turn around and go out and trashed and go right to work in the morning!"

They chuckled for a while, and then they got silent. Stephanie sighed and placed her empty plate on the table. She winced in pain as her wrist hit the edge of the coffee table. It had hurt more than it was supposed to. She could see the makings of a large bruise on the tender area. Stephanie rubbed the sore area and looked up to see Lula and Tank staring at her intently. Stephanie smiled softly and said, "I just hit the coffee table too hard, don't worry, I'm a big girl."

Tank looked at Lula, who nodded her head, her eyes shining with tears. Tank turned to Stephanie and said in a soft voice, "Stephanie, we need to talk."

Stephanie's face paled as she watched as Lula pulled the brochures her doctor gave her earlier in the day, the ones about cancer. Stephanie looked up with wild eyes at Lula and Tank, "H-o…"

"I'm sorry, Steph, they fell out your purse, I was putting them back," Lula said, her eyes pricking with tears, "Please, tell us, what's going on? Is that why you're always in pain?"

Tank placed a gentle hand on Stephanie's shoulder and said, softly, "Please, don't shut us out, please, let us help you, tell us what's going on, Stephanie."

Stephanie's shoulder sagged, the damn she built up so tightly, threatened to crack. She didn't want to burden any of her friends, it was her problem, she could get past this, alone. Lula placed a hand on Stephanie's shoulder and said, "I know what's going through your head, Stephanie, and frankly, I don't care if you believe that you're going to be a pain in our asses. We're your friends, and we'll stick by with you, thick and thin."

Stephanie nodded her head, a sob bubbling up through her throat, "Thanks guys, you two are the best," wiping tears from her eyes, "Lula, Tank, the CT you forced me to go have, Lula, it reveal that there were several tumors growing inside some my bones. The doctor thinks they're cancerous."

"Does she know for sure?" Tank asked, sitting up and scooping Stephanie in his arms, as she broke down and began to cry, "Do they really know?"

"No, but they're going to perform a biopsy on me in two days," 'Stephanie sobbed, looking up, "But by the tone of her voice, I know, it's something bad, there were so many tumors!"

Tank rubbed Stephanie's back as she cried, "Don't worry, we'll be with you every step of the way, I'll call Ranger right away-"

"No, don't tell him, I don't want him to worry about all of this, he has so much on his plate, please, don't tell him!" Stephanie said weakly, to Lula and Tank, "Please."

"We won't tell him anything, for now," Tank said, earning a soft, "Thank you," from Stephanie, "Don't worry, Stephanie, we'll be there for everything."

"I don't know what I'd do without you two right now." Stephanie said looking at Tank and Lula, "Thanks for just being here."

"No problem, Stephanie ," Lula said with a smile, looking at her friend, "Now, how about some dessert, I got some Boston crèmes."

"Sounds like a perfect way to end the day," Stephanie said with a yawn, rubbing her now bruised wrist, "I hope you don't mind if I eat them all."

"Not if I eat them all first, white girl!" Lula said getting up and grabbing the pink box, "I know Tankie Wankie wants one!"

"Oh goodness," Tank said with a smile, "I'll let you ladies enjoy them, if that's alright with you."

It was nice to see some sort of normalcy between Lula and Stephanie. Tank knew that this could be one the last momemnts in which they would all feel normal. On Friday that could very well change. He made a note to check out Stephanie's health insurance. He was still on Rangeman's payroll, and so, she should still be getting benefits. Even if she wasn't, Tank would make sure she wouldn't have to worry about bills or any of the like. Stephanie shouldn't have to worry about them, not with this piece of heavy news resting on her shoulders.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ranger had been at Rangeman Boston for 4 days. He had come up to Boston, due to a group of Rangemen, gone renegade. They had tried to hack a total of ten million dollars from his company. It was a shame they didn't know how to properly hack into their computer system, they could have gotten away with it. Now that he had found the ones who tired to steal from him, Ranger could pack up and head back home to Trenton, to see his Babe.

Ranger smiled, as he thought about Stephanie. She was the light in his dark world. She was the reason he always did 200 percent during the missions the government handed out to him. She would always wait for him to return, no matter how long it took. If anything were to happen to her, well, he'd move heaven and earth to rectify the problem. It was such a shame that Stephanie didn't know how much power she had over this stone hearted mercenary. She didn't know how madly in love he was with her. it was best that he kept her at arm's length, just so she wouldn't be in any danger. She already had dangers of her own, from her job as a bounty hunter. He also knew about how controlling her mother was, and knew that Morelli wanted her to transform into something she wasn't. Ranger would make sure she was taken care, even if she didn't want it, even If they couldn't be together.

Ranger pulled his phone out and dialed Stephanie's number, it would be great to hear her voice, before he fell asleep. Stephanie answered within two rings.

"Yo," Her voice was soft and sounded tired and tight, as if she was in pain.

"Babe, everything alright?" Ranger asked, sitting up and tuning in to Stephanie's voice, "You sound tired, are you sleeping well?"

"Yes, Ranger, I'm getting my eight hours plus extra," Stephanie said with a chuckle, "I'm just a bit sleepy, don't worry, Tank and Lula have been on my case, they wouldn't let me go anywhere without a Merry man or them."

That was good, lately Ranger had seen something was wrong with Stephanie. she was more tired, she was losing weight, always rubbing her joints. Hopefully, she went to the hospital about it, but, knowing Stephanie, she wouldn't go. Hopefully someone made her go, so she could find out what's going on.

They chatted softly for a while, mostly about what was going on at Rangeman, and about Stephanie's skip. Ranger liked this feeling of normalcy, whenever he was around Stephanie, she made him feel normal, she wasn't scared of him and his men, and she didn't go ga-ga over him like other women do.

"I miss you," Stephanie sighed, sleepily, making Ranger smile, "Hurry up and come home soon."

"I'll be there by Saturday," Ranger said, before Stephanie chuckled and said, "Good night Ranger."

"Good night, Babe." Ranger hung up the phone, and stared out into space, his mind on Stephanie.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I am in need of a new tattoo," The woman said softly to Jeanne, one dainty frail hand holding a long stemmed smoking pipe, which had purple smoke emitting from the end of it, "Would you be a dear and fetch the local tattoo artist, Xu?"

Jeanne looked up from her computer, and over to the woman, who wrapped her lips around the pipe and inhaled deeply, "Do you have any bare skin on you?"

"Yes, in fact I do, the protection tattoo I had has disappeared, I need another one," The woman said blowing purple smoke over to Jeanne's face, "I will be in need of it, I can feel my services will be needed soon."

Jeanne got up from her pillow and said, "I'll be back soon," walking out the modern sitting room.

The woman sighed and said, "Boyfriend….boyfriend!" turning to an archway that led into the kitchen, "Boyfriend, I am calling to you!"

Diesel's head appeared in the doorway, "Yes baby?" his eyes fixed on the frail figure that was situated on a huge pillow.

"I am in need of your loving," The woman cooed, making Diesel leer at her, "I request your company, before Xu gets here."

"Getting another tattoo, I see," Diesel said, sitting beside the woman on the pillow, and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Yes, the protection one I had has faded away, it is time for it to get replaced." The woman said sitting up, "I will be getting another client, soon, be prepared for leaving at the drop of a dime."

"Always ready, with you, baby," Diesel said to the woman, kissing her cheek, "Now how about some Diesel lovin'."

"I would love that, very much," The woman said before she leaned up and kissed Diesel's lips.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie cracked one eyes open, wincing in pain as she turned on the narrow hospital bed. A steady large hand stopped her, and Tank said in a low voice, Don't move to lay on your back, the doctor said it would be sore and tender for a while, since they got bone samples from your spine."

Stephanie nodded her head and croaked, "Water?" letting Tank sit her up in the bed.

Tank accepted the plastic cup from Lula, and helped Stephanie drink ice water from a straw. Stephanie let out a pained whimper and said, "Where's the doctor?"

"She's getting your results back from the biopsy, you were asleep for a while, Stephanie," Lula said going over to Stephanie and grabbing her IV free hand, "About the whole day."

'Were you two here the whole time?" Stephanie asked, looking over to Lula and Tank, "You shouldn't have done that-"

"Nonsense," Lula said looking at the woman, "I was here the whole day, Tank went to work, but came back from time to time. I wasn't about to leave you here alone, when you woke up."

"Thanks," Stephanie said, wincing in pain as she moved, "I'm in so much pain….."

"They left some pain killers for you," Tank said, picking up the small cup that had two pills in them, "It's pretty hardcore, but it should help with the chroni pain you have, and the pain from the biopsy."

Stephanie thanked them for the pills, and took them, washing them down with water and then laying back on her side. It only took minutes for the pills to kick in, making all the pain leave her body.

Lula and Tank looked up, seeing the door to Stephanie's room open, and her doctor came in, holding the results from her biopsy. She looked over to Tank and Lula, and then at Stephanie who said, "Well, Doc, you can tell me the news, I'm a big girl."

"Stephanie, the tumors are cancerous," The doctor said softly, looking at the woman, "I'm afraid you have Stage four Primary Bone Cancer, it's the primary bonce cancer called Angiosarcoma. It occurs very rarely, and it's very advanced."

Stephanie gripped Lula's hand and asked, "What, does that mean."

"Angiosarcoma is a type of bone cancer that can manifest in different parts of the skeletal system, or on different places on the same bone," The doctor said softly, her hand on Stephanie's shoulder, "Your Angiosarcoma is at stage four, since it is widely spread, and several tumors are deep in the bony tissue, Iwe also found that a secondary cancer has formed at the lower spine, this one is much more rarer than Angiosarcoma, it's called Chordoma."

"What's going to happen now?" Lula asked for Stephanie, trying to hold back the tears, "Can you get her on chemotherapy?"

"What I'm going to do right now, is to request that you go to Princeton to the Princeton Medical School," The doctor said, writing something down in Stephanie's file, "They have the leading advance technology, your chances for survival will go up, if you go there."

Stephanie looked at the doctor and asked, "Survival?" She hadn't thought about that part, "What's my chances for survival, if I don't go to Princeton?"

"It looks as though you've had this cancer for maybe a year, and no doctor has caught it," Stephanie's doctor said looking up, "If they had caught it a year ago, I would have said your chances for survival would be 100 percent. At the advanced stage that it's at now, and with the secondary cancer and the deepness and widespread of the both cancers, you have a zero percent chance of survival, if you go to Princeton, it goes up to five percent….I suggest you go to Princeton, they may have the key to helping you."

TBC…

* * *

 

(Oh my goodness...;s;)

if you would be so kind as to leave this humble girl a review, that would be great.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Enjoy

Disclaimer is in chapter one

WARNING: TearJerker and Helen Bashing in this one (Did I mention that I hate Helen Plum? B[)

A Healing Hand

_Time To Tell The Family_

It was like Stephanie was on auto-pilot after she was discharged from the hospital. She was discharged at around nine that evening. Tank thought it was best if she went to Rangeman, to Ranger's seventh floor penthouse. He had called Bobby, and told him what was going on with Stephanie. Stephanie may have told them not to tell Ranger, but he would sure as hell tell Rangeman's medic. Bobby was already on the phone with Princeton Medical School, reserving a room with Stephanie and requesting the top rated doctor that dealt with cancers of the skeletal system. Stephanie may not know it, but she had a team of people that would help and support her through this time of need.

Lula helped Stephanie change into one of Ranger's shirt and a pair of terry cloth shorts, and then settled her in the big bed. Ella reassured them both that she would watch over Stephanie through the night. Ella had come to see Stephanie as her own flesh and blood, just like she did with all the men that worked at Rangeman. When she had found out about the cancer, from Tank, she made sure that Stephanie had all her favorite foods stocked up, and her favorite movies. Ella would check on Stephanie through the night. She wanted to make sure that Stephanie was as comfortable as possible.

Stephanie took the two painkillers prescribed to her, and then settled down to go to sleep, she would be going to Princeton on Monday, so that meant, that during the weekend, she would tell her family about the cancer, no, cancers. She hadn't thought that her main cancer could cause another cancer, but with it being at a advanced stage, secondary cancers were always a possibility. Her doctor had told her that. Stephanie didn't want to fight two cancers. Both cancers were rare, and they were so deep in her bones, now, she didn't want to know what could happen to her now.

Stephanie inhaled Ranger's scent, and fell into a peaceful sleep, wishing that Ranger was here, to wrap his strong arms around her waist.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ranger was relieved to be home, he took a flight out of Boston, and drove nonstop from Newark to Trenton. What Ranger wanted to do, before he went to his Babe's apartment, was take a shower and freshen up. He had been up and on the go all day long, he wanted to feel relaxed, when he went to watch Stephanie sleep. It was a habit he did, when he needed to calm down. Seeing his babe safe and sleeping always did work, when calming him down. He would sit through the night, and just watch her. he wanted to hold her, to never let her go, to always be the one she turned to.

Ranger pressed the key fob that led to the seventh floor penthouse. It wasn't his 'batcave,' as Stephanie put it, but it was a place to rest his tired body. Maybe one day, he would take Stephanie to the batcave, but not now, not until they were both ready.

Ranger opened the door to the penthouse and walked in, placing his keys in the bowl and walking through the apartment to the bedroom. The moment he got into his bedroom, he felt, more than saw that Stephanie was in his bed. Usually, she wasn't in the penthouse, unless there was a problem with a skip, or she got another stalker. No, he would have been abreast if she had one. So then, why was she in his bedroom? It wasn't like she needed a reason, it was always a nice feeling to know that she was here, she would be much safer in his penthouse than at her apartment.

Ranger frowned, as he walked over to Stephanie. she had a purple cast on her arm, and a big bruise on her wrist, as if someone grabbed her roughly. It was like she had gotten smacked around a few times. He hoped to god that it hadn't been Morelli who hit her. He would find the cop and kill him.

Ranger stripped out his clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He washed up quickly and then slid on his black boxers. He climbed into bed with Stephanie, wrapping his arms around her waist, inhaling her scent. Usually when he wrapped himself around her, she woke up. Stephanie didn't move a muscle, she didn't even witch. Ranger sat up, seeing the pill bottle on the nightstand close to the bed. It was a bottle of Oxycotin. Oxycotin wasn't something that was given to people with broken bones, what was going on with is Babe?

Ranger didn't fall sleep that night, but he wouldn't wake Stephanie up, and drill her. it seemed that she needed all the rest she could get. Maybe she will tell him in the morning.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel had to turn away from the scene in front of him. He never understood how she could do it. it must be ten times more painful than getting a tattoo the normal way, through a tattoo gun. Plus, there was a risk that she could get sick during the process or faint. He would stick to getting a tattoo the reasonable way, thank you very much.

Jeanne punched Diesel in the arm and said, "Toughen up, she's only 5'4 and takes it like a man, better than what you do!"

Diesel stuck his tongue out at Jeanne, and turned back to see his woman on her stomach, naked from the waist up. She was lying on a large pillow, close to a low table, which was covered in inks made from natural minerals and plants. The village elder, Xu was hunched over her, dipping what appeared to be a five toothed comb, into a bowl of black ink. It wasn't a comb, the tips were too sharp. No, it was a tattooing instrument that dated back to the first Qin dynasty. Diesel's lover told him that the tattoos were much more effective in what they were intended to do, if they used the tattooing instrument that once put tattoos on royalty. Xu was the only who had it, plus, he was the only one who knew how to use it.

The moment the combs sharp teeth went through his lover's back, Diesel fainted, earning laughter from Jeanne.

"You're such a pussy!" Jeanne said, turning to watch Xu ink the outline he placed on the woman's back.

The woman, for her part, was silent, still as a stone, if she was in pain, she didn't let it show. She had done this many a times that the pain was hardly there. She had opted for a tiger, but she needed a phoenix, the phoenix tattoo would help her, and protect her.

"When Thaddeus has awaken, tell him to go make a pot of tea, we shall be here for a while," The woman said looking over to Jeanne, who nodded her head and smiled, "Jeanne make sure he makes the yummy cookies as well."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Jeanne said as slapped Diesel awake, "Diesel, you fool, go make some tea and cookies, Xu is going to be here for a while, it looks like a complicated tattoo."

The woman sighed, turning her head to the side, she had this nagging feeling, that soon, this moment of calmness would be shattered.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie woke up to the smell of Bulgari, and to pain. Her pain medication must have worn off. Stephanie let out a pained groan, and tried to turn, but a strong arm kept her in place. When she started to move, the arm slid away and Ranger whispered, "Babe," in her ear.

"Ranger," Stephanie said turning to look at the man, a smile on her face, "You're back, how was Boston?"

"Boston was Boston," Ranger said with a smile, tucking a wild curl behind Stephanie's ear, "You're in pain, Babe, I can see it on your face."

"Don't worry, Ranger," Stephanie said, sitting up in Ranger's arms, wincing in pain, "Ouch…"

Ranger helped Stephanie up, got up and went to get her a glass of water. He handed her two painkillers and the glass of water. Stephanie thanked him softly and took the pills quickly. She looked up at Ranger who was giving her a look.

"Babe, did someone beat you?" Ranger asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Was it the cop? If it was I swear I'll-"

Stephanie placed a tired hand on Ranger's arm and said, "No, no one beat me, Ranger I have something to tell you, Tank and Lula wanted to tell you, but I wanted to be the one to tell you."

Ranger felt his heart clench as tears fell down Stephanie's cheek. Ranger wiped them away and asked, "Stephanie, Babe, what's wrong?"

"I-" Stephanie hiccuped, looking up at Ranger, "Ranger, Lula made me go to the doctors on Wednesday, after I broke my arm on Tuesday, remember I called you and told you about the break?"

Ranger nodded his head, pulling Stephanie into a hug, hoping to comfort her in any way.

"The doctors, they found several tumors, they were growing inside my bones," Stephanie said softly, looking up at Ranger's ashen face, "Ranger, they're cancerous, I have cancer, I have two forms of cancer."

Ranger gripped Stephanie's shoulders as she cried in his shirt. Cancer, he knew family members that battled with cancer and won it, Stephanie was a fighter, she could fight this. She could and she would.

"Don't worry, Babe, you can fight this, you can-" Ranger started, but Stephanie stopped him, by placing her hands on his chest.

"Ranger, it's at Stage four, the tumors, they're everywhere, and it's some of them are so deep, they've replaced healthy tissue with cancerous tissue, I have to go to Princeton Medical School, I have a higher chance of surviving."

"What are your chances now," Ranger asked softly, he couldn't break down, he had to be the strong one here.

"0 percent," Stephanie said in Ranger's shirt, "But If I go to Princeton, it rises to 5 percent."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You're taking this news well," Stephanie said to Ranger as they drove to Stephanie's parent's house, "Lula broke down after the doctor left the hospital room."

Ranger turned to Stephanie and said, "I have to be strong, you'll need all the strength you can get. You don't have to bear all the weight alone, I'm here for you too."

Ranger didn't know what to do, after hearing the news from Stephanie. He contacted Bobby, who assured him that Stephanie would get the best help on this side of the united States, at Princeton Medical School, and if they couldn't help her, then Ranger would travel to the ends of the earth to see that she made a 100 percent recovery. His Babe was worth more than anything else in the world.

Ranger had been a bit leery, when Stephanie said she wanted to tell her parents about her cancers. Ranger didn't know how her family would react to knowing that their flesh and blood could possibly die- no Ranger couldn't think like that, she would survive, she would beat this cancer. They decided that they would go Saturday night, Sunday would a day just for Ranger and Stephanie, before they left for Princeton on Monday morning.

Stephanie told Ranger that if she left her family out of the loop, things would start to get ugly. She couldn't keep her grandma out of this, nor her father and sister. She didn't know how her mother would react, but she hoped that it wouldn't be too badly. Her youngest daughter was fighting a big battle. She called her parent early that morning and told them that She and Ranger would be over for dinner that night. She asked them to invite Valarie, Albert and the girls over so that she could tell everyone at once, it would hurt less if she did it that way. It wasn't like she was going alone, anyways, she had invited Lula and Tank along as well. Their unwavering support, and Ranger's comforting presence would soften the blow.

Stephanie let out a sound, as Ranger pulled the Cayenne on the side of the curb of her parent's house. Her mother and grandma were waiting for her on the porch. Ranger grabbed her hand and said, "Don't worry Babe, I'm with you."

"Thank you," Stephanie said, as they climbed out the car. Ranger grabbed her hand again and together, the two climbed up the stairs to the porch.

"I see you bought the bounty hunter with the nice package!" Grandma Mazur cooed, trying to cop a feel at Ranger, "You know, if I were a couple decades younger…"

"Mother!" Helen Plum exclaimed, her face turning red, "The neighbors are watching!"

"So what, let 'em watch!" Grandma Mazur leered at Ranger, causing him to smile and shake his head, "Fine, I'll just wait until we're inside."

"Grandma," Stephanie said with a smile, "You always know how to make me smile."

Grandma Mazur winked at Stephanie and said, "How you feeling, Stephanie, I know you haven't been feeling too well lately,"

"I'm feeling as fine as I can be," Stephanie said, walking into the house, "Oh, Lula and Tank are coming over as well, I have some news to tell everyone."

"I hope it's important news," Helen said crossly, tapping her foot, "You know, Lisa has a cold, and you made Valarie come out with a sick child."

"It's okay Mom," Valarie said coming into the foyer, holding a sleeping Lisa, "She has her cough medicine, she'll be just fine."

Valarie turned to Stephanie and Ranger and said, "Hello, Steph, Ranger, come on in, mind the girls, they're playing My Little Pony, well, Mary Alice is, Angie is reading a book."

Helen sniffed and said, "Well, I'll go in the kitchen and finish dinner. I made chicken."

"And I made your favorite dessert," Grandma Mazur said kindly, patting Stephanie's cheek, "Pineapple upside down cake."

"Thanks Grandma," Stephanie said, leading Ranger into the living room, where her father sat on his lazy boy, watching the news, "Hi Daddy."

Frank Plum turned and then turned off the TV, A first in this house. He got up from his seat and hugged Stephanie, a rare show of affection and said, "How you feeling, Pumpkin?"

"Good," Stephanie said, feeling tears well up in her eyes, "I'm feeling good."

"How about that broken arm?" Frank asked pointing to Stephanie's purple cast, "Any other problems."

"No, not any problems with the broken arm," Stephanie said, sitting down in the love seat beside Ranger, "I have some news for you all, I don't have to wait for Tank and Lula, they already know."

Stephanie turned to look at all her family members. She grabbed Ranger's hand with her good hand and said, "Lula made me go to the hospital, earlier this week, she had been concerned about my health, and got me to get some testing done."

"Oh my god!" Helen said looking at Stephanie with horror, "You're pregnant with that thug's baby! Why me! Why do I have to have a daughter who-"

"That's not it, ," Lula said, walking into the living room, her hands on her hips, "And if you gave Stephanie a chance, she'll tell you what's going on."

Stephanie gave Lula a smile of gratification and turned to look at her family, "The doctors, they found that there were….there were several tumors growing on some of my bones."

Stephaine paused for a moment, letting the severity of her word sink into her family's head. It was Grandma Mazur who spoke first, "They're cancerous, aren't they, Stephanie."

Stephanie's vision blurred with tears, and she nodded her head, "I-have advanced primary bone cancer, and I have a secondary cancer that stemmed off the first cancer."

"Why me!" Helen wailed, shaking her head dramatically, "Why me, the neighbor's children don't get cancer! It must have bee from you hanging out with those thugs and criminals! You should have gotten a job at the button factory, just like I wanted you to do, this is a punishment, you're being-"

Helen let out a yelp of pain, holding her now red cheek. Frank stood before, his eyes cut in half. He too was shocked at what he had just done, but how dare his wife! The room was dead quiet, everyone looking at Frank.

"I never ever raised my voice at you, let alone strike you, Helen," Frank said, bringing his hand down to his side, "But what you just said to our daughter, who is suffering from cancer, was just plain disgusting! How dare you blame her for something she has no control over! And then you go and blame other people! I don't what's wrong with you, but if you ever say something like that again, I will not be accountable for the actions I'll do! She had cancer, she doesn't need for you to brown beat her and to belittle the people she chooses to associate with, she's a grown woman, get over yourself!"

Frank turned away from Helen and walked over to his daughter. He hugged Stephanie to him and asked, "Is there anything I can do pumpkin?"

Stephanie shook her head, looking up at her father, "No, I'm going to Princeton Medical School on Monday morning. They think I have a better chance at surviving if I went up there."

Valarie shook her head, tears in her eyes, "What are your chances no, Steph?"

Stephanie let out a weak sob, and said, "Now? Zero percent, the tumors are so deep in my bones, that the cancerous tissue has replaced the healthy tissue. That's why I was bruising so easily, and got this broken arm."

Grandma Mazur placed a withered hand on Stephanie's shoulder and said, "Don't worry ,baby girl, I know you can beat it, I know you can."

"I'm scared," Stephanie confessed softly holding onto her father, "I don't know if I can beat it, that's what scares me."

"Are you going to die, Aunt Stephanie?" Mary Alice asked Stephanie, her eyes big and shining with tears, "My friend's dad died from cancer, does that mean you're going to die too?"

Ranger spoke for Stephanie, ruffling Mary Alice's hair, "No, she's going to fight it, because she's Wonder Woman."

"We'll be there for you," Tank said with a smile, "so you won't go at it alone."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Thank you, for being there for me."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Lula and Grandma Mazur wouldn't let Dinner become a somber affair, they had everyone laughing, except for Helen, who, stayed in the kitchen to eat, after she put the food out on the table. After dessert, plans and promises were made to visit Stephanie at hospital in Princeton.

Ranger turned to Stephanie, as he drove the cayenne down the street to Rangeman. she was fast asleep, tired from the evening they had with her family. Ranger had one hand on Stephanie's thigh, as if he was scared she might slip away from him any second. She had said something to them all that night that had scared him. She was scared, terrified at the thought of dying, at the thought of losing the battle against cancer. It hurt him to his very core to see his Babe like this. He wished more than anything in the world, that he could take her place and battle this cancer for her. There was nothing he could do for, except make sure she got the best medical treatment around and be her emotional support.

For the first time, in an extremely long time, Ranger was helpless in a dire situation.

TBC...

(IF you would be so kind to leave a review, that would be awesome, I love your feedback!)


End file.
